7 stuffs
Chapter 1 Guys, Lies, Hi's "I don't wanna go!" Santana shouted "You have to, I promise you It's gonna be fun!" Santana's Boss, Ritchie, replied "I still don't wanna go! I'm staying here and that's FINAL!" Santana shouted again not wanting a reply "Even If it meant losing your job?" Ritchie replied calmly Santana didn't say anything , she knew she already lost. The Next Day, was the day Santana and some company people and also some teenagers had to go to summer camp B&Q. B&Q was a summer camp to enhance talents in singing, dancing and instruments sometimes they would have acting classes but it's rare. It's VERY popular all over the world. It's like a summer camp version of Juilliard. And like Juilliard only the talented and rich can go in. Santana sat on the big bus filled with annoying teenagers and irritating adults. It was the bus that was gonna take them to B&Q summer camp. She didn't want anyone to sit next to her so she put all her things on the the empty seat next to her. Then a boy approched. The boy was a very cute one, with a brunette hair with a little mix of black and a flip-side haircut. He was as tall as Finn, he looks like his 25 years old, wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of loose pants. "Hey." The boy said as he grinned "Hi." The latina said not even bothering to look at the boy. "Can I sit here?" He said pointing at the empty seat This time looking at the boy she said: "Can't you see it's occupied? Are you stupid or something? Go find another place to sit on." On her usual bitchy tone and turned away. "Woah, woah calm down, just trying to convince you here not kill you. Besides I can just hold on to your things if you want to, or put it up here on the luggage storage." He said, his tone angelic. "Whatever." Santana replied still not looking at the boy but outside. The boy giggled as he place Santana's things on the luggage storage above them. When he finally sat down and got settled he reached out his hand and said: "I'm Marco, by the way." "Santana" she said while shaking his hand, and she instantly regretted it. "So, what company are you from?" He said in a gentleman like tone. This year B&Q summer camp sponsered Company workers, doctors and teenagers. Every year B&Q gets requested by tons of who they will sponsor that year. "ummmm... I work at New York General Hospital." Santana answered "WOW! You're a doctor! That is so sick!" Marco said excitedly "ummm. Kinda." "You're bracelet represents Andromeda, by the way, that's the black hole right next to the milky way which represents the 2000 universal meters in the 2 inches distance in your bracelet which is also called the Universal Symbol." He said while pointing to the Latina's bracelet and barely catching his breath. Santana stared at him, dumbfounded. She never thought that her bracelet even meant something, she just bought it because it had pretty satrs. "What, do you like work at NASA or something?" Santana asked not that she cared "That's a funny question because, yeah, I do work at NASA, I'm planning to be an astrounaut actually" He answered NOT boastfully. "I'm really excited to see Brittany again! Marco said, changing the subject 'Who was this Brittany?' Santana wondered but decided not to ask 'cause she just wants this boy to shut up. Be she was curious. They continued to chat until the end of the trip. Marco was really nice. But Santana knew she didn't like him NOT ONE BIT. She knew she liked girls from the start, and only her friends and parents knew that. Sanatana dated a boy named Puck once back in highschool and that's where she realized she doesn't want boys. Puck was the first person Santana came out to. They finally arrived. After 3 hours of sitting. Santana and Marco were the last to get out of the bus. When they finally got out, what they saw was mesmerizing. The place was huge, like really huge there were trees on sides and buildings and there was a huge fountain in the middle and lots of flowers and it smelled really nice. The place was like Heaven. "Wow." Marco and Santana said in unison. There were a lot of teens talking and some rich people and parents hugging their sons and daughters saying ggodbye. "Hi!" a blonde girl stood in front of them. She was smaller than Santana and this girl had hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and a sweater over and knee-high sylish boots. She was beautiful but for some reasons, the Latina didn't find her THAT beautiful. "So you two must be the company people, huh? Well, WELCOME to B&Q! I'm Quinn and I'm really busy so...' She turned to her left and spotted a black-haired woman that was dressed in emo clothes and had tons of eyeliner in her eyes, she was talking to someone and seems to be as tall as Santana, Quinn called out 'Carly! Come over here!" The black-haired woman sighed then quickly came over to Quinn. "Yeah, Quinn? The black-haired woman said. "I want you to take these two people who came late and can't join the others on the tour, So I want you to give them a special tour, Because I can't do it myself I still have to meet up with Brittany, okay? Quinn said and hurriedly scurried off. "No Way? She's friends with Brittany? Marco said his eyes wide "Totally, they're like best friends and they both own the place." Carly replied "Wow." The boy said astonished. And again, Santana wondered who this Brittany was and why was she so special? She snapped back to earth when Carly said something. "Okayyyy, Guys I guess I have to take you around but first sign up on the booth right there" she said pointing to a small booth not far away. Marco and Santana both went to the booth and signed up their name names, then received the information they needed around the camp. Like,their cabin number and class schedule and also other schedules. "I guess we won't be sharing rooms then" Marco said while looking at his card. "Are you stupid or just plain dumb? Of course we can't share! You're a boy and girls and boys should be separat ed. I'm a girl". Santana exclaimed "I think you're more or less" Marco said looking away "What?" Sanatana shouted 'Shit! How did he know? Is it that ''obvious?' she thought. "Nothing." He stated in an innocent like tone. "Are you guys done jibber jabbering? So I can tour you guys now? so I can sleep sooner." Carly said while walking up to them. "Yeah, Let's Go" Marco replied 'We toured B&Q for about an hour but we still hadn't finish touring half of it. Maybe because Carly is so slow and also B&Q was massive like really massive! And B&Q was in New York, after all. The person who owns this place must be super rich.' Santana thought . The Trio were tired from all the walking for the past hour. "...and this the dance studio and on your right is th—" Carly was suddenly interrupted by a ring in her pocket, which turned out to be her phone. She sighed and picked up her phone "Hello." Carly said in the most boring tone ever Santana could only hear a few words of what the caller is saying because of Carly's loud sighs "...come here...lounge...Brittany, me and Rachel...waiting...you...urgent...NOW!" Click Carly sighed in her usual sigh and said: "So, I guess I gotta get going you guys, Boss wants me, says it's urgent. You guys know where your cabins are right? Yeah...so 'a Pause' 'Bye"! and with that she scurried off. "Wow. 'Marco said while looking up in the vast blue sky' I wonder what's so urgent? I think it invovlves us." The Latina asked "What? How could you say that?" "Well, 'the boy answered' I don't know just a hunch, I think" The Latina replied "Well, whatever it is I'm tired. I'm gonna go to my cabin" in her usual bitchy tone and she started walking away to the direction of the cabins Marco called out to her "Bye Santana!" Santana didn't even bother to turn around even though she heard him. She was Santana"fucking bitch"Lopez who's a bitch to everyone except for one person she haven't met yet. The Latina walked around the camp for awhile looking for the cabins. After 10 minutes she finally arrived at the cabins, she looked around for, cabin 118, which was her cabin number. When she found it she didn't even bother to knock, 'I am carrying heavy bags and I am tired so it's just right for me storm in' Santana thought. The cabin on the inside was just as cool as the inside. The cabin was very modernized, a room for 4 people, there was 1 bunk bed and 2 beds, there were 4 desks and 2 bookshelves, 2 large windows, 4 dressers and decorations all around. The room smelled nice and the aura was great. The bunk was on the left side of the room while the beds was on the right with each bookshelf beside it. Santana looked around in amazement thinking ' So this is were I'm gonna spend my summer!'. "HEY!" two girls jumped in front of the Latina. There was a black woman, she was a little fat and the other was an asian smaller than Santana and had blue highlights. "WELCOME! TO CABIN 118! The diva's cabin!" They both said in unison "I'm Mercede Jones!" stated the black woman "And I'm Tina Cohen-Chang!" said the Asian woman "God! You guys scared me! And Ugh. Who ordered the annoying welcome committee?" Santana exclaimed while walking toward them and placing her bags on the floor beside the bunk beds. "And can I have the top bunk?" Santana continued more like demandingly and less questionly. "Sure. 'Tina answered' "That means Rachel can have the bottom bunk" 'Rachel? Mhmm. Name sounds familiar, haven't I heard that name before?' Santana thought "Rachel?" Santana mindlessly asked "Rachel is the loud obnoxious small brunette girl, which is apprarently our roommate. She thinks she's Quinn's bestfriend or something. She's always with Quinn and Brittany. Tina explained Mercedes sighed "sucks for us" Santana giggled at what Mercedes said but she didn't know why. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep" Santana said as she climbed up on the top bunk and drifted of to dreamland. Santana was woken up by loud chitters and chatters of teenagers passing their cabin. "What's going on?" The Latina asked while rubbing her eyes "The Annual Duckfest Launch" Tina replied "The what?" Santana asked again "The Annual Duckfest Launch 'Rachel, who just arrived, instantly stormed in and queried' "is the welcoming program of the B&Q camp it is also the launch for the Duck Festival coming in July and it is also the first launch for this summer and the second would be the Catfest Launch which launches the Cat Festival which is the grandest celebration for the summer here in B&Q." Rachel finished still catching her breath. Santana nodded with a "Right." "But why is it called Duckfe-" Santana asked but was quickly interrupted by a Rachel Berry "You can ask questions later but now we should get moving because the Launch will start in a few minutes. Come on! Let's Go!" she said The Latina didn't even bother to change. Her roomates were in nice clothes 'to impress boys' she thought. They all went out led by Rachel who was talking about behaving and some other stuff Santana didn't care about. Outside, it was a nice sight, there were a lot of pretty stars twinkling above them, not a cloud in sight, the camp was brightly lit by colorful lights, overall, Santana thought it was a nice sight. They came to a stop in a place filled with teens giggling excitedly and sitting on the bleachers. They were still on the field but they put a lot of decorations on the space. There were fire candles surrounding them, there was a big stage in the middle and some guitars and a drum and a piano. Behind the stage was a large fountain which seems like bursting out colorful waters because of the light. Music was playing loudly. The air smelled nice and Santana was liking it. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina decided but Santana decided not to follow them. xD-*-* She hated sitting in front ever since in middle school when her teacher shouted at her because she was just looking outside. She looked around wondering where to sit when she saw a boy stand up in the crowd and called out to her, " Hey Santana! Come sit here with me!" It was Marco. 'Shit! This is totally embarassing, people will think his my boyfriend or something! Okay Santana calm down. Just calm down. Just walk away and pretend you didn't hear anything' Santana thought And so she did. She walked as far away from Marco who continued to call out to her. She decided to sit in the far end of the audience. She looked around, there were about 200 people in the crowd; And while she was looking around, she noticed a boy past by her and was making his way to the stage. The boy was about 10 years old and had golden blonde hair, which was gelled up like a rockstar. Santana couldn't see much of his face though. The boy was in the big stage now. And he picked up an electric guitar , not even taking a glance on the audience, he just started playing. Everyone just stopped, everything fell silent. Everyone focused their attention on the boy playing a rock rhythm like a professional. He played the electric guitar like he had played it all his life. The kid was truly mesmerizing. And Santana got a good look on his face now; He had golden blonde hair with brown highlights and had green eyes with a little shade of blue. He was dressed in rockstar clothes with matching rockstar accessories. All-in-all, he was a good looking kid. After 5 minutes he stopped playing. Everyone looked at him thinking 'How can a 10 year old kid do this?' Then Quinn got on the stage and said: " -And that was Dylan Pierce everybody!" Everyone clapped even Santana, she even surprised herself. Some gave the kid a standing ovation. "Would you like to say something Dylan? Maybe introduce yourself." Quinn said as she handed Dylan the microphone. "Yeah, sure" Dylan replied as he took the microphone "Hey Everyone I'm Dylan. You can call me Dylan but don't call me 'Lan' or 'Danny' only my sister can call me that." 'Then he stepped forward, put his fist up on the air and grunted' "Understand?" Everyone laughed at this. Santana was liking this kid already. When no one answered him, he repeated "Understand?" This time, everyone nodded in agreement while saying "Yes", still chuckling because of the kid's seriousness on the question "Good, I'm glad we had this talk, I don't really care about any of you. If you want to know something about me i'll give you two: I Love Cheetos and Twizzlers and I Love my sister! That's all you need to know about me for now." Dylan said seriously but with a little humor Then he handed the mic back to, Quinn, who was giggling hysterically. "Okay 'Quinn was still catching her breath' "...everyone that was Dylan!, he will be the music instrument instructor" 'She leaned forward then whispered through the mic' "be careful he's a little bit strict!" Everyone laughed again . "Okay, let's continue because my bestfriend, Brittany, is not here today because she's terribly sick" 'most people in the crowd groaned at the statement' "but don't worry, she will be back later or maybe tomorow" 'the crowd sighed in relief' "on her behalf her sister,Mindy, would like to say something." Santana noticed someone step on the stage.+*-* the woman seems to be 26-27 years old. The woman had blonde hair but mostly covered by brown. So she was kinda a brunette semi-blonde. She had brown eyes with a little shade of blue and her looks and Dylan's are quite alike. She spoke in front saying something like being honored and some other stuff Santana didn't care about. After awhile a man decided to sit beside her. "Hi." The man said his deep voice filled with lust Santana didn't even bother to reply, he was clearly flirting with her and it filled the Latina with ewwwwness. "I like you" the man said his voice filled with lust again Santana wanted to throw up not because the guy was ugly or something like that, but because the way he talks and he looks at her,and it was just Santana was, well you know, gay. Santana stood up to leave but the man did the unthinkable! He lifted his hand and touched Santana's leg! 'What the FUCK? This guy is touching me and I hate him! Oh boy, he's gonna get it!' Santana thought and with that, she punched him right into the face! Before he had time to react she already ran away. Santana ran as fast as she can without even glancing back.. When she was sure the guy wasn't following her, she stopped and started walking. She wasn't looking in front of her but on her back to make sure the guy wasn't following her. Then she heard fast footsteps then BAM! "WHAT THE FU—" Santana was lying on the ground now, somebody ran through her, she was gonna go all Lima Heights on the person but stopped when she saw the person on top of her. The girl beneath her was the most beautiful, gorgeous and prettiest girl Santana has seen all her life. And Santana Lopez had seen a lot of girls. Like A LOT. 'Oh My God! She is absolutely gorgeous! And she's beneath. me. What should I do? She's looking at me and I'm looking at her eyes. Her eyes are the best I have ever seen all my life. I can look and melt all day in those ocean blue eyes. She's smiling. Why is she doing that? She looks pale and sick. Oh! She must be Brittany! The one who's everyone is talking about' Santana thought while on top of the girl. The girl quickly stood up and said: "I'm sorry! I really am! It's just I didn't see anyone and I'm in a hurry so—" The girl stopped. realizing that she was indeed in a hurry so she just continued with a "Forgive me?" with an additional adorable puppy dog eyes and a pout. She looked at Santana expecting an answer. Santana just looked at her with her jaw dropped. The girl had golden blonde hair that reached her shoulders, pretty blue eyes, perfect fit body, the sweetest voice and a good-looking face. VERY GOOD LOOKING. "Y-y-yeah" Santana stammered "Awesome!" the girl said while grinning broadly She turned quickly and ran off saying "See you around!" over her shoulder Santana watched as the girl ran away. Santana mouthed 'WOW'. She wanted to follow the girl but she doesn't want to see that creepy guy from earlier. So she decided to go back to the cabin and rest. Santana was lying in her bed now, thinking about the blonde girl. The Latina wanted to meet her. To know her. She could still hear the bass sound coming from the stage. '''Chapter 2' Class Fools After an hour, The Latina heard loud chitters and chatters and also laughing. Then she heard a knock. "Santana? Are you here? If yes, please open the door" Santana recognised the voice it was Tina's. "It's open" Santana replied Three girls entered the cabin, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel who were still laughing about something. "...he was like 'She's Mine!' and only mine!" Mercedes said still catching her breath Santana decided to barge in the conversation "What are you guys talking about?" "Oh nothing" Mercedes answered "We were just talking about Dylan and how overprotective he is when it comes to her sister." "Mindy?" Santana asked "Oh, no!" The Black Diva answered while taking a drink from the refrigerator "Brittany! Dylan worships her. Brittany is the only person in the world that makes him smile and also the only person that Dylan doesn't tease. His other sister, Mindy, can't. I remember one time Mindy asked Dylan if he could get her bag upstairs, he won't. No matter how many times she would beg, but when Brittany is the one who asks he would do it no matter what it is." This is what Santana is waiting for, someone to bring up a conversation about Brittany. She wanted to ask what Brittany looked like so she could confirm that she was the blonde earlier. So Santana asked "What does Brittany look like?" "Brittany was at the launch you know, right after you left, maybe you passed by her. Well Anyways, " Tina answered, who is now laying on the couch "Brittany looks like a mix of Ke$ha and Britney Spears. She's very beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, fit body like a dancer's physique, tall and has a nice smile. You could easily spot her because of her blue eyes, and she's always smiling. Like Always, I have never seen her sad, not once.", She was at the launch you know but she didn't dance, which is sad. She looked very pale and sick though. She just spent all her time at the launch talking to Mindy and Quinn about something that seemed imporant. Sometimes I kinda envy her, she can dance really well." "Me too" Mercedes queried "Oh." Santana said absent mindedly. She has confirmed it now that Brittany was the girl she stumbled on earlier. She was happy. After sometime of talking, the girls drifted off to sleep. The next day... RRRRRRRRINGGG! The girls instantly woke up. "WHAT THE HELL?" Santana sat up instantly and exclaimed, barely hearable through the Loud Ring "First day of classes!" Rachel said, who just came out from the bathroom completely dressed already in a polkadot dress and stockings. "Ugh." Santana said As she slumped back in to her bed. She tried to remember the schedule she received. But she couldn't. So she took out the schedule she had on her pocket, still. (Yes, she hadn't changed yet) B&Q Info Card Lopez, Santana Age: 24 Sex: Female State: New York Status: Single Job: Physician at New York General Hospital Company Worker-First Timer B&Q Cabin 118 Schedule Monday | Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Singing Instruments Lecture Dancing Free ''' '''Instruments Dancing Free Instruments Free Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch \Free Lecture Free Dancing Singing Free Free Lecture Singing Lecture Free Mentors: Singing Dancing Instruments Quinn Fabray Brittany S. Pierce Dylan Pierce Mindy Pierce Mike Chang Finn Hudson Santana sighed but at least she can see the blonde beauty again. The 3 girls got ready(Rachel already left) put their make-up on got dressed in nice clothes. They seemed pretty excited on meeting new people. After an hour of getting ready they all got out of their cabin. It is such a nice day outside, the sun is shining but not too bright, the wind air is coll, birds are chirping and people are laughing and talking. Santana Lopez is NOT a morning person. She's now on her way to Instrument's Class. Tina went to singing and Mercedes is on Dancing. Santana arrived at a door labeled: DON'T BE LATE! Instruments Class w/ Dylan & Finn She entered the room with expectations that this is gonna be great. The room is filled with musical instruments. You name it, they have it. From bass guitars, electric guitars, ukeleles, every kind of guitar, violins, drums to triangles, trumpets, pianos and every instrument there ever is. the room's theme theme is rock 'n roll. Considering there mentor is Dylan. There are about 30 people inside. Some playing the instruments some sitting around, apparently bored. The mentors aren't here yet. Santana decided to sit on the vacant chairs nearby. Then...someone suddenly jumped inside the room. "HEY!" everything went silent "Who told you guys to play instruments?" It was Dylan. How can a 10 year old kid shout that loud? Everyone stood up in shock. The people who were playing the instruments put back the instruments in less than 5 seconds. Which is INHUMAN. Everyone is looking at Dylan now. And Dylan is not looking happy. "Hello everyone" Dylan is smiling wickedly now "I'm Dylan Pierce everybody, you can call me Dylan but NEVER call me 'Lan or Danny' only Brittany can call me i know you guys already know that." Everyone nodded in agreement 'Quinn's right' Santana thought 'this kid IS strict.' Santana's instruments class is over. All they ever did was listen to Dylan blabber about awesome he is and his guitar. But overall, the blonde boy is a good is now on her way to the Dance Studio for Dancing class. The Latina arrived at a red door filled with pictures and decorations of cats that said: cats ruxx! Dance Class w/ Brittany and Mike Santana smiled then smiled the Dance Studio. The studio's surrounded with mirrors except for two corners. The corner that wasn't covered, there's a wall, the other one is a large window overlooking the view outside. The floor is a slippery wood. The sun is gleaming through the window and it's really cool. Inside people are laughing. They're laughing tank tops and track pants. 'No way! Why are they wearing tank tops and jogging pants, and I'm wearing a hot black top and skinny jeans? Oh, right. It's dance class! I can't dance in skinny jeans! Whatevs. I guess I should've changed, but it's too late now.' Santana thought just as a skinny asian guy stepped inside. 'At least he didn't shout when he came in.' The asian guy is in a checkered shirt. He's good-looking and he seems really nice. 'This guy must be the mentor 'cause he's got dancer's physique' Santana's head said. Category:character